De l'autre côté du miroir
by Isuzuu
Summary: La domination viking en a atteint bien plus que ce que l'on pense...


Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir, immense, démesuré. Un oiseau niché au creux de ses mains, il courait, laissant s'envoler le son léger résultant du claquement de ses pieds nus contre la dalle froide. L'endroit était sombre, trop sans doute, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il avait l'habitude du froid petite Nation innocente qu'il était, il y avait vécu toute sa vie. Trop occupé par ses pensées il ne ralentit pas sa course en voyant que le couloir changeait soudainement de direction et n'anticipa pas non plus le mur qui se dressait devant lui. Il le percuta de plein fouet, se retrouvant au sol sans plus de cérémonie. L'oiseau en profita pour s'envoler, au grand malheur du petit qui le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'évadait par la fenêtre.

- Ah, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Le garçon se retourna lentement et prit alors conscience de la douleur qui le lançait au genou. Les yeux grands ouverts il dévisagea l'autre qui venait d'accourir et qui à présent lui faisait face, cet autre qui vivait aussi dans cette demeure depuis quelques temps déjà. Un sourire, de douces paroles. Se brouiller avec Finlande semblait être impossible, improbable. Une petite moue inquiète sur le visage, il dévisageait son compère, semblait prêt à lui donner une ration de bonbons s'il avait mal quelque part. Avisant le regard noir de Suède derrière son dos, le jeune estropié secoue négativement la tête, cherchant à le rassurer par un petit sourire. Il n'arrivait à tromper personne, ses yeux le démentaient, mais il aurait au moins essayé. Par chance, Finlande ne cherchait pas trop loin et le laisserait sans doute partir sans complications. Le garçon n'avait pas peur de lui, mais l'ombre suédoise, c'était autre chose. Berwald était tellement froid. Il portait constamment une armure de glace, ne l'abaissant qu'en partie pour son ami finlandais. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Berwald aimait Tino. Peut-être un peu trop. Le finnois tendit la main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'il prit comme appui. Il l'aimait bien, à l'époque. Son regard dévia lentement jusqu'à se poser sur son genou écorché et son pantalon déchiré. Il souffrait un peu mais resterait silencieux et n'en parlerait pas. Si Tino et Berwald se taisaient, personne d'autre ne serait au courant de sa chute et tout irait pour le mieux. Il n'aimait pas être blessé mais dans cet endroit où il devait se sentir chez lui il hésitait à en parler, de ses _« problèmes »_. Puis, il n'était pas seul ici et devait se montrer à la hauteur.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire, timidement, avant de lâcher la main de Tino et de s'en retourner dans sa chambre à l'allure à laquelle il était arrivé. Il avait mal mais pouvait toujours bouger, la douleur était superficielle. Il ouvrit à toute vitesse la porte et la claqua derrière lui avant de se précipiter pour trouver quelque chose à mettre, de l'eau pour nettoyer sa blessure, que personne ne la voit. Que personne ne sache, et surtout pas _lui_. Un morceau de tissu et de l'eau, il ne lui fallait que cela pour nettoyer sa légère écorchure. Par la suite, il se leva en hâte pour aller attraper un autre bas, le déchirement présent étant trop voyant à son goût. Malchanceux. Ils étaient empilés bien trop en hauteur, à tel point qu'il sauta sur place à de nombreuses reprises pour tenter d'en attraper un. S'apercevant après quelques minutes que cette technique était loin d'être la meilleure, il se résigna à tenter l'escalade. Tentative toute aussi désastreuse qui eut pour unique effet de le ramener à terre avec autant de violence qu'un bélier précipité contre une porte pour la faire céder. C'était malin. En plus d'avoir mal au genou, il avait à présent une douleur identique dans le bas des reins. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question d'abandonner, le garçon décida aussitôt de repartir à l'assaut de l'armoire terrifiante qui à cet instant lui semblait être le mont Everest. Plongé dans son ascension, il ne remarqua pas le reflet qui venait s'ajouter au sien dans le miroir.

Alors qu'il tendait son bras encore trop court pour attraper ce pantalon qu'il tentait d'avoir depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se sentit tiré en arrière par des bras qui le maintinrent aux côtes avant de le redescendre à terre. Sans difficulté l'arrivant leva la main pour attraper le vêtement tant convoité et le posa sur la tête du plus jeune. Ce dernier se retourna lentement pour regarder celui qui s'était agenouillé pour se mettre à sa hauteur. La main posée sur la tête du blond, Danemark le regardait avec l'un de ses sourires qu'il savait si bien afficher, l'un de ses sourires chaleureux qui le mettaient toujours à l'aise, peu importait l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Le petit rougit légèrement, détournant le regard de celui, trop insistant du Danois.

- Tu as fait une belle chute à ce qu'il paraît. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?, lança-t-il avec un petit rire.

Gêné et honteux, le plus jeune continua avec entêtement à fixer le sol, qui n'avait pourtant rien de très intéressant comparé au Viking. Ce dernier attrapa la joue de l'estropié et tira légèrement dessus, souhaitant obtenir une réponse, et si possible avant que des années entières ne se soient écoulées. D'autant que les peuples vikings commençaient à vouloir goûter à la liberté et s'échapper de l'emprise du Danois. L'intéressé en avait sans doute eu écho mais continuait malgré tout de veiller sur les uns et les autres, sa « famille » à laquelle il tenait tant. Le petit rougit plus encore, ne sachant pas comment présenter les choses. Il s'était fait mal oui, mais quelle valeur aurait-il devant Danemark s'il l'avouait alors ? Lui qui continuait toujours de sourire alors qu'il se positionnait en première ligne pour les défendre, eux tous. Alors il hocha faiblement la tête, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'impression d'être faible. Il ne voulait pas être un faible. Il voulait être comme Danemark, une grande puissance, une immense Nation qui protégeait sa famille sans jamais faiblir. Il voulait être courageux, grand, fort. Il voulait être toujours avec ceux qu'il aimait, les garder avec lui à jamais.

- Tu as toujours mal peut-être ?, finit par demander le Danois à son cadet, soupçonnant la gêne qui le brimait.

Il avait mal, oui, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il voulait paraître fort. Les dents serrées, la jeune Nation refusa de concéder un seul mot à son interlocuteur, qui, pour le coup, parlait seul. Au milieu de son silence filtrait de temps en temps un imperceptible sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient que honte et douleur. Douleur à la fois physique et mentale, il était blessé dans son amour-propre, considéré comme incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même. Le Danois finit par arrêter de pincer sa joue meurtrie et se contenta de l'effleurer doucement de sa paume ouverte, allant jusqu'à replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son cadet. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer son geste. Il ne prêta d'ailleurs plus d'attention aux actes du Danois jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Le jeune ne pu retenir un recul du à la surprise de ce contact léger et doux. Devant lui, il lui sembla apercevoir une petite pointe de désappointement dans les yeux du Danois, furtive et brève. A présent cependant il souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve pour l'autre Nation. Un instant il se demanda s'il n'avait pas effectivement rêvé, mais il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût sucré de celles de Danemark. Hésitant il le regarda un instant, lui et son sourire, avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de s'y coller, cherchant un refuge, un rempart contre les maux et les douleurs. Jamais il ne voudrait l'avouer au Danois, mais sa famille lui manquait, cruellement.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté ainsi dans les bras de Danemark, seulement qu'il se sentait bien mieux, ainsi protégé. Il aimait l'impression que jamais il ne serait trahi. Que jamais il ne serait abandonné. Que jamais il ne serait seul. Avec regrets il laissa le grand blond le repousser tendrement, un sourire affiché sur la figure. Il le vit un instant hésiter devant lui avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois le jeune Pays ne se laissa pas surprendre. Au contraire le contact lui parut agréable, doux. Il lui rendit son baiser, lentement, tendrement aussi, se serrant contre lui une dernière fois. Il avait le sentiment au fond de lui qu'il ne reverrait plus Danemark s'il le laissait partir maintenant.

Et pourtant.

Le Danois finit par se lever, laissant son cadet là. « Je reviendrai », lui avait-il alors annoncé, un grand sourire empli d'espoir et de bienveillance aux lèvres. Il était revenu, comme il l'avait dit. Mais les impressions qu'avait eues le plus jeune étaient fondées. Danemark ne revenait plus que blessé, et ne restait jamais assez longtemps « à la maison ». Bientôt, il ne l'aperçut que furtivement, soignant ses blessures, réparant sa hache Andersen, la polissant, nettoyant. Souvent le garçon la voyait couverte de ces tâches d'un rouge inquiétant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était à la fois inquiétant et tentant, comme un fruit interdit. Il aurait voulu demander à Danemark de quoi il s'agissait mais craignait de le déranger. Il n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer, ni à lui ni aux autres. Le petit ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Viking revenait chaque jour plus épuisé, pourquoi il revenait chaque soir avec des blessures qui se faisaient de plus en plus profondes. Il ne le voyait quasiment plus. C'était comme s'il l'avait quitté, comme s'il était parti, tout en restant à ses côtés. Un fantôme, ombre silencieuse qu'il aurait voulu étreindre sans pouvoir l'approcher d'assez près. Les autres, eux, évitaient de croiser leur protecteur enveloppé d'une joyeuse obscurité. Ils voulaient le fuir. Les rumeurs se répandaient de plus en plus dans la demeure, à tel point qu'il était impossible de n'être au courant, même pour ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas voir ce changement. La domination viking touchait à sa fin.

Ce fut bientôt la fin. Lui qui voulait rester fut finalement le premier à quitter la demeure danoise. Un soir alors que son protecteur rentrait, plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, il avait pris la décision de venir le voir, de le rassurer même s'il ne savait pas en quoi exactement résultaient ces soucis actuels. Il voulait le défendre, lui aussi, lui et les autres. Seulement, ce soir-là, derrière l'ombre danoise avançait celle, tout autant connue, de la sœur ainée. Blessée, ensanglantée alla avançait vaillamment vers la demeure. A ce moment il comprit. Des guerres. Danemark, depuis ce temps, essuyait des guerres les unes après les autres.

Et il venait d'essuyer une défaite, le perdant par la même occasion.

Quand il passa à côté de lui, courbu, fourbé, le plus jeune lui attrapa la manche. Il lui jeta alors un unique regard. Un regard qui demandait pardon. Puis il dégagea doucement sa petite main et passa le pas de la porte, le laissant à son destin. Le laissant retourner à sa famille. Le petit le regarda se détourner de lui, déçu, blessé aussi. Hésitant encore un peu, il continua de regarder la porte se refermer après son passage. Puis il se détourna à son tour, sautant quasiment dans les bras de son aînée, heureux de ces retrouvailles même s'il venait d'y perdre quelqu'un de précieux. Il le reverrait, sans doute. Il se blottit contre sa sœur, en silence. Sa sœur qui s'était battue pour venir le chercher, elle qui l'avait quasiment élevé. Sans un mot elle l'installa sur son dos où il s'assit en silence, passant les mains autour de son cou. Assis dans cette position, la jeune Nation se tortilla encore un peu pour regarder derrière lui. A la fenêtre il cru voir apparaître le visage du Danois, les regardant tous les deux partir dans la nuit.

- Katya…. Dis, Katya, demanda-t-il à son aînée.

- Oui ?, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, sa poitrine rebondissant avec le même aplomb qu'elle parlait à son cadet.

- Pourquoi Danemark pleure ?

- … Parce qu'il sait qu'il est seul…

- … Ca veut dire quoi, être seul, Katya ?

- … C'est quand tous ceux que tu aimes sont partis…

- Et s'il venait habiter à la maison ? Il ne serait pas seul, hein Katya.

Avec un petit rire, l'ukrainienne mit fin à la conversation, pensant que son petit frère ne comprenait pas, espérant qu'il n'aurait jamais à comprendre. En souriant elle imagina la petite Natalia, toute frêle qu'elle était, sauter au cou de son grand frère, heureuse de le revoir après tant d'années d'absence. Elle désespérait de voir Ivan réagir avec tant de joie aux preuves d'amour de sa sœur. Pour elle, l'affection de Natasha était naturelle. Elle souhaitait seulement avoir son grand frère auprès d'elle.

Un instant encore, Ivan continua de regarder avec espoir son « tuteur provisoire », espérant qu'il les suivrait, mais il ne se produisit rien de tel. Il se rassit confortablement sur le dos de sa sœur, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Peut-être même lui sembla-t-il avoir rêvé en voyant tomber des pleurs de ses yeux qui ne criaient jamais. Danemark lui semblait à présent comme il avait toujours été, souriant, insouciant, heureux. Pour l'instant il ne comprenait pas, mais plus tard, il saurait. Il saurait à quel point la solitude est pesante et combien le Danois et lui étaient différents. Il le saurait lorsqu'il regarderait dans le miroir et qu'il y verrait le visage du Viking. Peut-être la tristesse qu'il ressentait en le voyant séparé de tous ceux auxquels il tenait serait ce qui lui permettrait plus tard de ne pas en ressentir quand son tour viendrait.

Après tout, à quoi bon pleurer lorsque les autres les feraient à sa place ?


End file.
